Communication systems are known to include a plurality of communication devices that communicate with each other via supporting infrastructure. Each communication device has an individual access code that distinguishes it from other communication devices. Based on the individual access code, the supporting infrastructure can individually process individual service requests for a communication device. In a typical wireless communication system, a communication device can request a plurality of services that include cellular telephony services (e.g., one-to-one communications, call waiting, call forwarding, three-way calling, etc.), and land mobile communication services (e.g., one to many communications, a dispatcher communicating with an individual communication device and/or a group of communication devices).
In a typical wireless communication system, a communication device (or subscriber unit) is a cellular telephone, mobile radio, portable radio, personal digital assistance (“PDA”), a personal computer equipped with a wireless modem, a device that transceives data via a wireless communication path, or any combination thereof. The supporting infrastructure includes a plurality of base stations, groups of which are coupled to a base station controller. Groups of base station controllers are coupled to service processors, which are coupled to a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). The service processors may be mobile switching centers, dispatch service processors, or mobile data gateways. When communication devices are located in a communication area that includes a mobile switching center, a dispatch service processor, and/or a mobile data gateway, the communication devices have access to group communication services, private communication services, telephony services, dispatch services, and/or data transfer services.
To access these services, a communication device transmits an inbound signaling word (“ISW”), where the ISW includes the communication device's individual access code and an indication of the particular service being requested. The requested service is routed to the appropriate service provider. The service provider processes the request based on locally stored service processing software. Once the service is processed, the requesting communication device is provided with the service. With this centralized approach to service processing, a plurality of communication devices can access only the services offered in a given communication area, even if the communication devices are capable of accessing more services. In addition, centralized service processing provides the same services, in the same manner to the communication devices. Thus, it does not allow communication devices to have the services processed for them in a customized manner. If customizations were allowed, the centralized service processor would have to include additional memory and processing capabilities to process the customized service requests.
In computer networks, and through the Internet, computers may download a portion of a computer application. With downloaded application, a computer user may customize the application. For example in Java applications, computer users are allowed to download portions of applications to their computers and then customize from there. While this approach provides added flexibility to end-users, it is still a centralized approach to service processing and is generally not application to communication systems since communication device users do not want to program their devices each time they request a service.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that decentralizes processing of service requests in communications systems and allows users to customize their service requests.